FFI Love You What it'spart 1
by Eun Yoo
Summary: FF YunJae/ Yunho sangat terkejut saat mengetahui ke adaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya/ akan kah Yunho melanjutkan perjuangan cintanya untuk mengenal Jaejoong? atau ia memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan cintanya pergi? RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Love You What it's

Cast : Jung Yunho (24)

Kim Jaejoong (21)

Kim Junsu (20)

Park Yoochun (23)

And Other cast

Genre : Romance, family

Rate : T 15+

Annyeong^^

Author datang lagi nih dengan bawa FF YunJae..

Kali ini author debute sebagai author YunJae ya moga aja gak gagal dan jelek ya. Ff ini juga muncul karena keprihatinan author terhadap FF YunJae yang semakin memudar.

Dan sebenarnya juga nih FF udah lama mau di buat, tapi karena author sibuk mempersiapkan ujian jadi sekarang ini ada waktu luang :D. _Dan satu lagi author minta maaf sebesarnya kepada seluruh cassie dan YJs kalau misalkan ini FF sangat tidak sesudai dengan kepripadian oppadeul ^^  
_

_Sekali lagi ini hanya _**FANFICTION ,** _cerita yang di buat berdasarkan ide gila author _

_**Warning : Boyxboy, Yaoi, yang gak suka baca FF yaoi mending gak usah di baca deh ya dari pada ntar jijik dan ujung ujungnya ngebash **_

**Disclaimer : "ini FF murni buatan author, apabila ada kesamaan nama cast atau tempat itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan"**

Oke langsung aja yuk di baca..

Happy Reading Everyone \(^^)/

Seorang namja sedang sibuk membersikan meja yang terlihat kotor sekarang. Kim Jaejoong—namanya. Seorang namja cantik yang merupakan pemilik kedai coffee cojjae. Cantik ? ya walaupun ia namja ia terlihat sangat cantik. Dengan mata bulat besar berwarna hitam hidung mancung, bibir semerah cerry dan juga kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Sungguh tuhan menciptakan mahakarya yang luar biasa.

Jaejoong mempunyai seorang adik bernama Kim Junsu, mereka tak jauh beda sangat cantik. Entah lah. Mereka berdua memang pemilik kedai ini, tapi mereka juga bekerja di kedai ini. Dan satu lagi kedai ini memang kedai coffee tapi tak hanya coffee yang di jual, di sini juga menjual berbagai makanan.

"Jae hyung, aku supermarket dulu ne. Bahan bahan di dapur kita sudah habis" ucap Junsu yang telah berada di ambang pintu. Melihat ke arah hyung nya yang masih sibuk membersihkan meja.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya ketika Junsu sudah pergi.

"hufft" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. Dan kembali membawa piring piring kotor itu ke tempat pencucian piring. Di mana ada salah seorang pegawai namja yang bernama Karam sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya—mencuci piring

Karam melihat ke arah Jaejoong, dan segera mengambil piring-piring yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"gomawo hyung" ucap Karam

Jaejoong kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Dan kembali kedepan meja kasir.

'kling'

Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang baru masuk sekarang. Telihat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap dan berwajah kecil dengan mata musang nya yang sangat memikat.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah namja itu seraya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

Namja itu pun tersenyum manis, "aku pesan, coffee america satu" ucapnya

Jaejoong kembali menganggukan kepalanya, dan menunjuk sebuah kursi agar namja itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sana.

Saat ini memang pengunjung cafe itu tidak terlalu ramai karena keadaan yang masih pagi juga.

Tak lama namja itu menunggu Jaejoong datang seraya memberikan secangkir coffee yang di pesan oleh namja itu.

"gomawo" ucap namja itu. Jejoong pun segera berlalu setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan namja bermata musang itu

Dan sekarang namja bermata musang itu sedang menikmati coffee nya dan juga menikmati pemandangan yang di lihat nya sekarang.

Ya mata musang namja itu tak henti- hentinya memperhatikan sosok Jaejoong yang berada di balik meja kasir.

Hei kalian tahu sebenarnya namja ini sudah lama menganggumi Jaejoong. Tepat nya pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan nya waktu itu

/flashback/

Saat ini kota Seoul sedang di guyur hujan yang sangat lebat. Membuat semua orang mengerat kan jaket tebal mereka. Namun, tidak dengan namja cantik ini. Namja cantik ini tidak mengenakan jaket tebal nya. Dan nampaknya ia sedang kedinginan saat ini di bawah sebuah halte.

Tanpa sadar seorang namja memperhatikan tingkah nya yang sendari tadi hanya menggosok gosokkan tangan nya berharap memperoleh ke hangatan dari sana.

"annyeong" ucap namja bermata musang itu seraya tersenyum

Sementara namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata nya.

"ini pakai lah jeketku" namja itu memberikan jaketnya pada nya.

Namja cantik itu mengerutkan alisnya, seolah olah mengerti namja bermata musang itu tersenyum lagi "tak apa, aku bukan orang jahat. Ku lihat kau sedikit mengigil" lanjutnya

Akhirnya ia pun memakai jaket namja itu, seraya membungkukkan badan nya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"oh ya namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Kau?" ujar namja yang tenyata bernama Yunho itu

Saat namja cantik itu mengulurkan tangan nya, ia mendengar suara lengkingan mirip lumba-lumba yang ia sangat keanal suara itu.

"hyung, mian aku terlambat menjemputmu" ujar namja yang tadi menjerit. Ia terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Pandangan nya pun teralih pada seorang namja yang berada di samping hyung nya itu. Ia menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Yunho langsung menundukkan tubuhnya "annyeong, aku Jung Yunho" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan nya

"ne, annyeong Kim Junsu" ujar Junsu. "oh ya maaf , aku dan hyung ku harus segera pergi"

Junsu dan namja cantik itu berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Entah lah saat ini mata musang Yunho tak mau lepas dari sosok namja cantik yang baru di temuinya tadi.

Ia rasa, ia harus bertemu dengan namja itu lagi. Satu hal yang memuat nya penasaran dirinya adalah nama dari namja itu. Ah semoga tuhan berpihak padanya.

oOo

seminggu setelah kejadian pertemuannya dengan namja cantik itu. Yunho masih di landa rasa penasaran terhadap namja itu. Dan yak kalian tahu. Saat ini Yunho berada di sebuah market yang mempertemukan nya dengan Junsu yang bersama dengan namja cantik itu kemarin. Tanpa buang waktu pun Yunho langsung menghampiri Junsu.

"annyeong Junsu-ssi" ujar Yunho saat ia berada di samping Junsu.

Junsu yang mendengar suara Yunho pun sedikit terkejut "ah annyeong"

"kau sendiri? Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Yunho to the point. Ia memang sangat penasaran dengan namja cantik itu.

"ada apa?" Junsu mengerutkan dahinya. Tanda tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba namja ini mengajak nya bicara

"ada yang ingin ku tanya kan padamu" terang Yunho. "tenang saja aku tak akan macam-macam" tambah Yunho meyakinkan

Junsu tampak berpikir. "baiklah"

Senyum mengembang pun terukir di wajah Yunho. Ah ia tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang di berikan tuhan padanya.

cafe Mirotic

Setelah membayar semua barang yang di beli Junsu dan Yunho pun memutuskan untuk berbicara di sebuah cafe. Agar lebih santai.

"jadi, kau menanyakan tentang hyungku?" tanya Junsu.

Ya, tadi Yunho sudah mengatakan pada Junsu bahwa tujuan nya adalah ingin menanyakan tentang namja cantik yang ternyata adalah hyung kandung dari Junsu.

Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya mantap

Junsu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "namanya Kim Jaejoong" ujar Junsu

"Kim Jaejoong" Yunho membeo

Junsu tersenyum menyebutkan nama hyung nya ia jadi teringat wajah hyung nya yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "ne namanya Kim Jaejoong, umurnya 21 tahun. Ia dan aku pemilik kedai coffee cojjae"

Terlihat Yunho membulatkan mulutnya. Tanda ia mengerti.

Namun. Setelah itu Junsu terlihat sangat murung berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya yang cerah sedetik tadi.

"ada apa Junsu" Yunho sangat heran atas perubahan yang terjadi saat ini pada Junsu

Junsu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Yunho. "apa kau benar-benar ingin berteman dengan hyungku?" tanya Junsu seolah olah kata-katanya meminta kepastian. Dan kepastian itu terjawab dengan Yunho menganggukan kepalanya mantap

"kau, jika kau ingin berteman dengan hyung ku mungkin kau akan mengalami sedikit kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan nya" ujar nya. Seraya menyesap es lemontea yang di pesan nya.

Mendengar itu Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Junsu. Kesusahan berkomunikasi?

Melihat ekspresi Yunho Junsu langsung tersenyum kecut. Mengingat kenyataan yang terjadi pada hyung nya itu.

"Hyung ku, dia Jaejoong hyung tak dapat bicara, dia bisu" ujar nya lirih

Mendengar yang di katakan Junsu, Yunho membulatkan matanya. Ia sedikit syok dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi. Jaejoong namja cantik yang sangat di kagumi nya ternyata bisu. Pantas saja kemarin saat ia bertemu Jaejoong tak bicara sedikit pun.

Namun, dengan cepat Yunho menetralkan raut wajahnya yang terkejut tadi. "dia bisu?" tanya Yunho. Junsu menganggukan kepalanya.

"pantas saja saat aku berkenalan dengan nya ia hanya tersenyum" ujar Yunho

"hyungku bisu karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kau tahu? Banyak sekali pria seperti mu yang ingin berkenalan dengan hyungku. Tapi saat mendengar hyungku bisu, semua meninggalkannya" suara Junsu terdengar bergetar. "hyungku orang yang baik, tapi kenapa tuhan memberikan nya cobaan seperti ini"

Yunho tersenyum, ia sudah memutuskan dan menetapkan hatinya ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok Kim Jaejoong. Tak perduli ia bisu atau apapun. Ia sepertinya menyukai namja itu .

"eum, Junsu" ujar Yunho.

"ne"

"tak apakan jika aku berteman dengan hyung mu?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya. Ia mentap mata musang Yunho. Seperti nya namja ini bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapan nya

"ne tentu saja"

/flashback end/

'kling'

Lonceng yang berada di pintu kedai ini berbunyi lagi. Terliahat sosok Junsu yang masuk kedalam dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik. Di tangan nya.

Ia tersenyum saat meliha sosok Yunho yang berada di salah satau meja kedai ini. Dan ia pun manghampirinya setelai memberikan kantung-kantung itu pada Jaejoong dan Karam.

"hei hyung" sapa Junsu yang membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunan nya.

Yunho menoleh dan mendapati sosok Junsu berdiri di hadapan nya.

"memperhatikan hyung ku lagi eoh?" tebak Junsu yang tadi sempat memergoki Yunho yang menatap intens hyung nya itu.

Yunho menyengir. Ia malu sepertinya kentara sekali ia menatap sosok Jaejoong.

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" tanya Junsu yang sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap Yunho yang sama sekali tak ada perubahan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Yunho hanya menatap dari jauh hyung nya itu. Dan menatapnya intens secara diam-diam

"hyungku itu orang nya sangat bersahabat jadi kau tenang saja hyung, ia pasti mau berteman dengan mu" lanjut Junsu

"benarkah?"

Junsu menganggukan kepalanya. "jika kau mau kau mau bicara dengan nya aku akan memanggilnya sekarang. Kebetulan belum ramai. Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu menawarkan

Yunho telihat berpikir, dan sedetik kemudian ia menganggukn kepalanya. Junsu pun segera menuju ke tempat Jaejoong.

Nampak ia berbicara dengan Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa isyarat, yang hanya di mengerti oleh Jaejoong dan juga Junsu. Serta orang-orang bisu lain nya.

Awalnya Jaejoong tak mau, sepertinya Junsu sedikit memaksa dan akhirnya Jaejoong menurut juga. Ia mengikuti Junsu dan menemui Yunho.

"nah hyung, Yunho hyung ingin bicara dengan mu" ujar Junsu

Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho sebentar, lalu ia berbicara dengan Junsu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"aku masih ada pekerjaan Su-ie, lain kali saja. Dan memang nya ada apa sih?" (ini Jaejoong gunain bahasa isyarat ya)

"sudah duduk saja, hyung silahkan mengobrol" ujar Junsu. Ia memberikan Jaejoong sebuah note dan juga pena. Ya kalian tahu kan Jaejoong bisu dan tak mungkin ia bicara dengan Yunho. Atau pun menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

Yunho tersenyum manis memandangi sosok indah yang ada di depan nya ini yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ah Jaejoong-ah, maaf jika aku menganggumu" ujar Yunho tak enak.

Jaejoong pun menatap Yunho sebentar. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

Dan mulai menulis di note itu "ada apa?"

Ia menunjukan nya pada Yunho.

Yunho tesenyum, "aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu" ujar Yunho to the point. Ya memang iya tidak suka berbasa basi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Ia kembali menuliskan kata-katany di note.

"untuk apa? Untuk apa kau berteman dengan ku? bukan kah masih banyak orang yang lain. Kenapa kau mau berteman dengan orang bisu sepertiku?" raut wajah Jaejoong menuntut kata-kata Yunho

"memang ada yang salah? Aku dan kau sama-sama manusia. Lagi pula bisu atau tidaknya seseorang tak jadi masalah" ujar Yunho seraya menyesap kopi nya yang mulai dingin.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong tertegun, ia menatap mata musang Yunho. Apakah namja yang berada di hadapan ini memang benar-benar tulus ingin berteman dengan nya atau ia akan mendapatkan rasa sakit seperti yang sebelum nya?

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, dan berniat ingin beranjak dari sana. Ia tak mau lama-lama menatap mata musang Yunho. Namun belum sempat Jaejoong bangun Yunho menahan lengan kiri Jaejoong membuat namja itu menoleh

"aku serius dengan ucapan ku, kalau boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" ujar Yunho

Jaejoong menyobekkan kertas note nya, dan menuliskan beberapa angka di kertas itu da memberikan nya pada Yunho.

Melihat itu Yunho tersenyum senang, ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setidak nya dengan begitu Jaejoong sudah mau menerima Yunho sedikit demi sedikit kan?

END

_**Hehe bercanda ini masih TBC kok, gimana ceritanya? Saya harap gak membuat bosan ya**_

_**Kalau banyak yang suka bakalan saya lanjut tapi kalau gak ya tetap saya lanjut whahah **_

_**Oke sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author : Okthe Dwi Sartika / Kim Eun Yoo_

_Fb : okthe dwiie sartiqqa II _

_Twitter : Eun_Yoo3424_

_Web : .com _

_Pin : 287FCB65 (promosi hehe)_

_**Jeongmal Gomawoyo yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk like dan koment FF author..**_

_**Maaf gak bisa membalasnya satu persatu ^^  
Tapi sekali lagi Gomawo ..**_

Part 2—

Setelah Jaejoong memberikan nya nomor ponsel Yunho pulang dengan terus tersenyum. Ya ia senang karena ini merupakan langkah awalnya agar lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Jaejoong.

To : my BooJaejoongie

hai Jaejoong-ah, kau sedang apa? Apakah kau sudah selesai bekerja? Oh iya maaf jika aku mengganggumu ya, hehe aku hanya ingin mengetest nomor ponsel mu ini

Send

Setelah ia mengirim pesan itu hati Yunho tiba-tiba merasa resah. Apakah Jaejoong akan membalas pesan nya itu atau tidak. Melihat ekspresi awal Jaejoong saat bertemu tadi.

Karena menunggu balasan Jaejoong yang lama. Yunho pun untuk memutuskan mandi dahulu. Membersihkan badannya yang lengket oleh keringat sehabis bekerja tadi.

'pip'

Ponsel Yunho berdering saat sebuah pesan masuk. Mendengar ponselnya berdering Yunho cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Dengan cepat ia sambar handuk putih miliknya dan melilitkan nya di pinggang

From : my BooJaejongie

Mata Yunho langsung membulat ketika tahu pesan itu dari siapa dengan cepat ia membuka pesan itu. Betapa senang nya ia ketika Jaejoong membalas pesan itu.

_Hai juga Yunho-ah, aku baru saja selesai membereskan kedai. Dan selesai mandi. Sekarang aku sedang di kamar. Ah tidak, kau tidak menggngguku sama sekali _

Begitulah isi pesan Jaejoong untuk Yunho, Yunho kembali tersenyum Boo nya tak menolak nya. Dengan cepat Yunho mengetik pesan kembali untuk namja cantik itu.

To : my BooJaejoongie

Wah kau pasti hari ini sudah bekerja keras, kalau begitu kau istirahat lah. Besok aku akan ke kedai untuk mampir sesudah pulang kerja. Annyeong jumuseyo Jaejoong

Send

Yunho kembali mengirim pesan nya

Dan tak lama ponsel Yunho berdering kembali,

From : my BoJaejoongie

_Baiklah, selamat istirahat juga. Annyeong_

Setelah melihat pesan itu Yunho pun segera menutup matanya perlahan untuk tidur setelah mengecup ponselnya yang masih tertera pesan Jaejoong. Mimpi indah ya Boo~

-oOo-

"yeobasseo" ujar Junsu saat menerima telpon sepagi ini di kedainya

"_yeobasseo, apa benar ini kedai coffee cojjae?" _tanya namja yang berada di seberang sana. Suara husky nya sangata terdengar jelas

"ne, anda ingin pesan apa tuan?" tanya Junsu yang sempat tertegun mendengar suara itu. Suara yang ia sangat kenal.

"_aku ingin memesan ramyun dan juga ddoboki" _

"baiklah, kemana saya harus mengantar pesanan anda?" tanya Junsu

"_apartement ku, apartement shinki di jalan sun lantai 3 YJ" _ujar pria bersuara husky itu lagi

"baiklah, terima kasih kami akan mengantar pesanan anda tuan" ujar Junsu. Dan mengakhir panggilan itu

"Hyung ramyun dan ddoboki satu ya, di lunch box" ujar Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sebenar nya adalah juru masak nya di kedai itu. Sementara Junsu dan Karam merangkap tugas.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera membuat bahan-bahan itu.

Junsu melamun. Ia sangat kenal dengan suara namja itu. Namja bersuara husky yang sangat ia rindukan. Yoochun—Park Yoochun. Mantan pacarnya dulu.

Ya dulu Junsu dan Yoochun pernah berpacaran. Namun, saat Yoochun akan melamar Junsu untuk menikah, Junsu menolaknya. Junsu tak mau meninggal kan Jaejoong sendiri kelak jika ia menikah. Maka dari itu Junsu memutuskan hubungan nya secara sepihak. Sepihak ? ya sebenar nya Yoochun tak mau berpisah dengan Junsu. Ia mau saja jika Jaejoong nanti akan ikut mereka setelah ia menikah dengan Junsu. Toh ia akan senang artinya Junsu akan ada teman jika Yoochun suatu saat ia tak pulang karena berada di luar kota atau luar negri.

Namun, dengan segala alasan Junsu tetap menolak untuk menikah. Membuat Yoochun mau tak mau menuruti kata-kata kekasih nya itu. Ya Yoochun terlalu mencintai Junsu. Sampai saat ini pun Yoochun masih mencintai Junsu dan menunggu Junsu untuk membuka hatinya.

Setelah Junsu memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Yoochun. Yoochun pindah bekerja di Jepang. Dan itu yang membuat Junsu dan Yoochun semakin merenggang. Dan setelah 3 tahun ia di Jepang. Yoochun kembali ke Korea.

Junsu masih saja melamun, saat Jaejoong berada di hadapan nya.

Melihat tingkah adik nya itu Jaejoong langsung memegang bahu Junsu pelan. Membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" ucap Jaejoong menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan menggunakan tangan nya. Dan juga ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan wajah khawatir.

Junsu menggeleng perlahan. Dan mengambil lunchbox yang di pegang Jaejoong.

"aku tak apa, hyung tak usah khawatir. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Junsu seraya berlalu dari hadapan hyung nya itu yang menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

'Junsu-ie kenapa ya? Apa dia ada masalah?' batin Jaejoong.

apartement shinki

Junsu memasuki sebuah lift yang akan membawanya kelantai 3 tempat di mana pelanggannya berada.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka.

Junsu pun segera melihat selembar kertas yang di ada di dalam kantung celana nya.

'alamatnya sudah benar tinggal mencari kamar YJ, ah itu dia' batin Junsu

Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya saat sudah menemukan apartement pelanggan nya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Junsu mengetuk pintu itu dan menunggu sang empunya keluar. Namun, saat ia melihat siapa yang keluar dari pintu itu Junsu menahan nafasnya

Firasatnya benar, Yoochun kembali.

"Junsu?" ucap Yoochun dengan suara husky nya

Junsu membungkuk. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap formal dan seolah olah tak kenal dengan Yoochun

"maaf tuan ini pesanan anda, semuanya 20ribu won" ujar Junsu seraya memberikan kotak makan itu pada Yoochun yang masih menatap nya dengan intens

Karena tak dapat respone dari Yoochun, Junsu kembali berkata "tuan kau ingin bayar atau tidak aku harus mengantarkan pesanan yang lain"

Yoochun tersadar dan segera mengambil kotak makan itu dan mengambil beberapa uang ribuan.

"gomawo Junsu" ujar nya lirih. Sedikit kecewa mendapat sikap Junsu yang sangat terkesan cuek dan dingin terhadapnya.

"annyeong" Junsu pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Yoochun. Ia tak sanggup jika harus terus berada dekat dengan namja ini. Bisa-bisa ia langsung memeluk namja ini. Tapi tidak boleh ia dan Yoochun sudah tak ada hubungan lagi.

-oOo-

Hari ini kedai sangat ramai, sehingga membuat Junsu, Karam dan juga Jaejoong sedikit kewalahan. Namun, mereka senang karena bisa tutup lebih awal karena semua makanan dan minuman hari ini habis.

"huaaa senang nya" pekik Karam sesekali ia merentangkan tangan untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"baiklah jika kau ingin pulang, kau boleh pulang Karam-ssi" ujar Junsu

Karam mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas punggungnya. "Jae hyung, Junsu aku pulang ya byee~" ujar Karam

"ne" ujar Junsu

Sementara Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum seraya lambakan tangan nya.

Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu untuk duduk di hadapan nya. Ia penasaran dengan tingkah adiknya hari ini yang sedikit melamun.

"Junsu-ie kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan bahasa isyarat nya

Junsu menatap wajah hyung nya itu ragu. "Yoochun hyung" ujar Junsu lirih

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya. Yoochun kenapa tiba-tiba Junsu mengucapkan nama namja itu. Apakah ia bertemu dengan nya

"aku bertemu dengan nya tadi siang" gumam Junsu

Membuat Jaejoong semakin membulatkan matanya. "lalu?" Jaejoong kembali memberikan bahasa isyarat dengan Junsu

Junsu menggeleng, sementara Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa bersalah dengan keadaan hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia lah penyebab putusnya hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun

Saat kedua kakak beradik ini sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Seorang namja tampan memasuki kedai ini

Namja itu Jung Yunho. Hei bukan kah ia telah berjanji kemarin ia akan mampir.

Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah Yunho, begitu juga dengan Junsu.

"kalian tutup lebih cepat kali ini?" tanya Yunho

"ne, maaf jika kau ingin pesan. Semuanya sudah habis" ujar Junsu

"ah tak apa, oh ya karena di sini makanan nya habis. Aku ingin mengajak kalian makan bagaimana?" tawar Yunho

"kau pergi saja dengan Jaejoong hyung" Junsu tahu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong perlu waktu berdua.

Namun, karena Jaejoong terlalu polos atau apa Jaejoong menolak. Ia menahan lengan Junsu dan menggeleng pelan

"aku tak akan pergi kalau kau tak pergi juga"

"aku ada urusan hyung, lagi pula tak apa kau bisa membawakan ku makanan bukan. Kau tenang saja" ujar Junsu memberikan pengertian pada hyung kesayangan nya ini

Tak lama Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu mengambil note yang ada di dalam saku bajunya. Dan menulikan kata-katanya

"kita akan kemana Yunho-ssi"

Yunho tampak berpikir, "ah bagaimana ke restauran langganan ku. dan aku akan traktir. Nanti kita juga bisa bawakan untuk Junsu" ujar Yunho

Jaejoong menatap Junsu yang menganggukan kepalanya dan menunjukan kedua jempolnya. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho dan menganggukan kepala tanda setuju dengan tawaran Yunho.

Dan setelah itu Yunho dan Jaejoong segera berlalu meninggal kan kedai itu menuju restaurant yang di maksud oleh Yunho

Di mobil baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tak berkomukasi sama sekali. Sesekali Yunho melirik ke arah namja yang berada di sampingnya ini yang sendari tadi hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela mobil

"Jaejoong-ah?" panggil Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menoleh

"kau tak suka ya jika aku ajak jalan" gumam Yunho

Jaejong menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum tanda ia suka. Yunho yang mengerti itu langsung ikut tersenyum

Dan Yunho kembali fokus kembali kejalan.

Keadaan kembali sunyi setelah perbincangan singkat tadi.

-oOo-

Saat ini Junsu menatap sebuah foto di layar ponselnya. Di foto itu terdapat wajah dirinya dan juga Yoochun. Foto itu di ambil sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Saat Yoochun dan junsu masih bersama. Saat mereka masih mengenakan baju seragam.

Perlahan Junsu mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi chubby nya. Sungguh saat ia melihat sosok Yoochun berdiri di hadapannya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja itu tapi ia ingat ia sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan namja itu.

"aku benar-benar merindukan mu Chunnie~" gumam Junsu lirih

Ia manenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangan dan meja kedai itu. Menangisi masa lalu nya bersama dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

-OoO-

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong telah sampai di sebuah restauran yang cukup mewah. Dengan langkah ragu Jaejoong memasuki restaurant itu bersama dengan Yunho yang berada di depannya.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar saat melihat keadaan restaurant ini. Sangat design klasik dan juga mewah.

Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho, membuat namja tampan ini menoleh ke pada namja cantik yang berada di belakangnya.

"ada apa Jae?" tanya Yunho melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang terus memegang erat tangan nya

Jaejoong mengambil note nya dan menuliskan kata-kata "Yun, ini kan restaurant mahal, kita pindah tempat lain saja ya. Jangan di sini" Jaejoong memperlihat kan note itu pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum manis, bibir hatinya sedikit mengembang melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu. Oh ayolah Jae, kau tak tahu bahwa Jung Yunho adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Corp ? jadi untuk hal sekecil ini tak jadi masalah untuknya.

"kau tenang saja" ujar nya lembut seraya mengenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berada di lengan nya. Lalu membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong ke sebuah kursi yang telah tersedia.

"ah silahkan tuan anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan kepada Yunho.

Yunho melihat menu makanan itu dan mulai memilih makanan yang ia suka.

"aku pesan beef america sauce, dan chiken wigs, minumannya aku pesan cola saja. Kau pesan apa Jae?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya memandangi buku menu itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Lalu kembali menuliskan kata-kata di notenya. "aku sama sepertimu"

Yunho mengangguk, "baiklah masing-masing 2 ya" ujar Yunho pada pelayan itu. Dan pelayan itu pun langsung berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"kau kenapa wajahmu begitu Jae kau tak suka?" tanya Yunho. Ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tak ceria.

Jaejoong mengoyang goyang kan tangan nya dan juga kepalanya.

"tidak Yun, aku suka. Tapi makanan di sini terlalu mahal" ia menulis di note nya kembali dan menunjukkan nya pada Yunho

"kan sudah ku bilang kau tenang saja eum"

Jaejoong pun mengangguk, bagaimanpun ia berusaha menjelaskan pada Yunho ini adalah restauran mahal tetap saja Yunho bilang tak apa.

-oOo-

Setelah menunggu akhirnya pesanan mereka datang, maa Jaejoong kembali berbinar melihat makanan yang eumm. Begitu sedap. Baunya saja sudah enak apalagi rasanya bukan?

"gamsahamnida" ucap Yunho pada pelayan itu. Sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada pelayan itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih

"nah selamat makan Jae" ucap Yunho lalu mengiris beef yang ada di hadapan nya dan segera melahapnya begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

"bagaimana enak?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua jempolnya seraya tersenyum. Sungguh ini enak sekali, rasanya Jaejoong ingin juga membuat masakan seperti ini.

"kalau begitu cepat habiskan dan kita pulang. Oh ya aku hampir lupa aku juga akan membungkuskan untuk Junsu"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia masih telalu senang memakan makan enak seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan.

-OoO-

Setelah selesai, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun segera pulang. Ini juga sudah malam. Dan Jaejoong tak tega meninggalkan Junsu sendirian.

Dan saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tiba di depan kedai Jaejoong. Ya rumah Jaejoong memang menjadi satu dengan kedai tersebut

Jaejoong kembali menulis di note nya

"Yunho terima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan ini aku akan mengganti uangmu yang terpakai"

Jaejoong memberikan note itu pada Yunho beserta beberapa lembar uang pada Yunho.

Dengan cepat Yunho menggeleng melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu "tak perlu Jae kan aku yang traktir"

"sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ne, pasti Junsu sudah menunggumu" ujar Yunho seraya membukakan pintu.

Namun Jaejoong mesih tetap ingin mengganti uang Yunho. Dan dengan terpaksa Yunho mengambilnya

"baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat masuk ne" ujar Yunho

Jaejoong pun segera keluar dari mobil Yunho dan tersenyum. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar lalu segera masuk ke dalam

Yunho hanya bisa melihat sosok Jaejoong yang menjauh darinya, setelah Jaejoong menghilang Yunho menatap uang itu. Sebenarnya ia tak mau menerimanya tapi Jaejoong tetap memaksa. Jadi, mau tak mau Yunho mengambilnya. Dan tampa ia sadari ia tersenyum melihat prilaku namja cantik itu. Namja yang mampu memikat hatinya saat ini.

T

B

C

Hehe mian ya author cut disini..

Gimana ceritanya? Makin aneh ? ya mohon di maklumi saja ne..

Otak author yang pas-pasan memang menjadi kendala hehe

Oke sekali lagi jangan lupa **RCL **, gak mau juga gak apa. Yang mau aja silahkan \(^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong hasseo ^^

Author balik lagi nih dengan bawa FF couple yang terbooming dan terheboh siapa lagi kalau bukan YunJae :D

Oke di eps sebelumnya YooSu couple udah keluar nih ayo yang merasa YooSu shiper silahkan merapat ^^

untuk Changminnie oppa aku khusus kan dia akan muncul di part 4 atau 5 atau enggak sama sekali hahaha *di bakar readers*

Dan yak dari pada aku ngebacot lama-lama di sini kita langsung aja ke cerita oke ?

_Untuk FF ini author selalu menggunakan author POV artinya selalu author yang bercerita bukan YunJae atau pun YooSu _

Part 3—

Setelah di antar Yunho pulang, Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keadaan ruangan itu sangat sepi.

'apa Junsu sedang tak di rumah?' batin Jaejoong. Namun alis nya bertaut saat mata doe nya melihat tubuh Junsu yang tertangkup dengan kedua lengan nya di atas meja makan.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekati tubuh sang adik. Ia menggoyang goyangkan tubuh itu perlahan. Berharap Junsu segera terjaga dari mimpinya.

"eunggh" lenguh Junsu saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengusik tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan mata Junsu terbuka. Ia mengerjap pelan. Dan menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di hadapan nya sambil tersenyum.

"ah hyung kau sudah pulang ya? Sejak kapan?" tanya Junsu sambil sedikit menguap.

"baru saja, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Apa kau menunggu ku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat pada Junsu.

Junsu pun menggeleng pelan "ani" ucapnya. Hidung nya mengendus endus kantung yang di bawa oleh Jaejoong. Baunya sangat sedap sekali.

"apa ini untukku?" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk salah satu kantung berwarna putih itu. Jaejoong pun mengangguk. Dengan segera Junsu mengambil kantung itu dan membuka nya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat samgyupsal yang merupakan makanan kesukaan nya kini ada di hadapan nya.

"kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong

Junsu mengangguk ketika ia melihat Jaejoong menggerakan tangan nya memberikan bahasa isyarat padanya . ia segera mengambil sumpit lalu melahap samgyupsal itu. Melihat itu Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho, kerena Yunho lah ia dan Junsu bisa mencicipi makanan mewah dan merasa bahagia hari ini. Hah Jaejoong berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan membuat kan sesuatu untuk Yunho.

-OoO-

'klek'

Pintu terbuka. Dan tak lama seorang namja tampan masuk. Ia tersenyum saat melihat namja yang lebih tua dengan nya masih fokus dengan pekerjaan nya itu. Ya sepertinya namja itu tak memperhatikan nya

"Yunho hyung" ucapnya ketika sudah berada di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho pun sontak mengangkat wajah nya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat yang di lihatnya adalah anak dari teman ayahnya—ah mereka bersahabat.

"Yoochun-ssi kapan kau tiba?" ujar Yunho yang langsung memeluk Yoochun hangat dan di balas oleh namja yang mempunyai jidat lebar seperti lapangan tenis ini dengan hangat pula :D

"2 hari yang lalu hyung. Oh ya sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sekali ya presdir Jung Yunho" ujar Yoochun. Ia memberi sedikit penekanan saat menyebutkan presdir Jung Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "ya seperti inilah, kau lihat bukan"

Yoochun menggeleng, lalu tertawa meremehkan. Ia memegang bahu hyung nya itu. "jika kau terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan kapan kau akan mencari istri—ah tidak itu masih terlalu jauh maksud ku pacar"

Yunho melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari bahunya. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "aku sudah ada"

"benarkah, siapa?" tanya nya penasaran

"namanya Kim Jaejoong" ujar Yunho mantap

Kening Yoochun berkerut saat mendengar nama orang yang di sebut oleh Yunho. Kim Jaejoong. Rasanya Yoochun tahu itu. Tapi—

"hei kenapa kau melamun!" Yoochun tersadar saat melihat Yunho menggoyang goyangkan tangan nya di depan wajahnya

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "hei kapan-kapan kau kenalkan padaku ya, apakah dia yeoja yang cantik?" Yoochun tersenyum jahil ke arah Yunho

"tentu" ucap Yunho mantap. "tapi kau tahu, dia namja" desah Yunho

Mata Yoochun membulat saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Hei apakah Yunho sudah seperti dirinya yang juga menyukai sesama namja?

"hyung sejak kapan kau—"

"sejak aku mengenal dia Yoochun-ah" ucap Yunho. Mata nya menerawang jauh ke arah jendela besar yang mengarah ke arah jalanan.

"aku paham, lain kali kenalkan aku padanya ya" ucap Yoochun lagi. Dan Yunho pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ya tak apakan Yoochun juga perlu tahu, siapa tahu ia bisa memberikan pendapat tentang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Junsu yang terbangun, karena sejak tadi hidungnya mencium aroma makanan yang sangat enak. Ia pun bergegas untuk turun mencari sumber bau itu. Dan ternyata hyung kesayangan nya lah yang sedang memasak.

"hyung" ucap Junsu. Dan Jaejoong yang mendengar panggilan itu tersentak kaget.


End file.
